happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockfall Gulag
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Location | } |- ! Operator | } |- ! Type | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Occupants | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Camp 271, also known as the Rockfall Gulag, is a political prison operated by the Grimshire Socialist Republic. It is located on the site of former Free City of Rockfall. History Early History See also: Free City of Rockfall The mining village of Rockfall was an International Council mandate city-state located between Lava Country Place and the Grimshire Socialist Republic. They requested the backing of the Council to remain independent, as they had a long standing emnity with Lava Country Place and feared the rise of the communists in Grimshire as they expanded into the Rockfall Mountains. They were granted this status and existed as a Free City until 2014, when Grimshire, following the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, moved to seize the Free City. Claiming to be responding to "massive civil unrest in our neighbor" the Free City was invaded by the GSR, and the small Rockfall Security Forces were forced to surrender without a shot. Shortly afterward the former Free City was evacuated, with residents deported to various areas around the GSR. The Gulag Officially, the former site of Rockfall is vacant, according to official statements of the Grimshire government, however, Happy Nation Office for Military Intelligence sources reported that all of the old buildings had been demolished, and that a large construction project had been commenced there in late 2014. This was confirmed later to be construction of what is now known to be a forced labor camp, officially called Camp 271. Despite the fact that the government of Grimshire officially denied the existence of the camp, knowledge of the facility is widespread among the general populace of Grimshire. The term "Road to Rockfall", being a colloquialism for dangerous activities that may draw the ire of the Revolutionary Guards or the State Security Bureau. In 2016 the goverment acknowledged the existence of a "Corrective Labor Institution" in Rockfall, and allowed International Council inspectors to tour the facility. They were shown a very modern, clean facility with willing volunteer inmates from other prisons working eight hour shifts with breaks in the mines to get shorter sentences. The camp was also well under capacity at only 80 inmates. Despite this, reports have come in from the few that have managed to escape that in reality they work non-stop ten hour shifts under threat of death, are kept on starvation rations, and not even allowed access to electricity. Crematoria under the administration building are said to run 24/7 to keep up with the dead, and the camp is said to actually contain in excess of 1,000 inmates. Layout The camp bears no resemblance to the old village of Rockfall, except for the two mines, one secondary vertical shaft which is open to the air in the north, and the main shaft, which has been covered with a reinforced concrete structure to allow access to te deeper shafts via an elevator. Hand powered minecarts are run from this main shaft along tracks to a concrete pier on the west side, where mined ore is loaded onto barges via a large crane. The camp administration building contains the medical center, guards quarters, archives, and Commandant's office and quarters, and is rumored to contain a crematorium in the basement. metal huts serve as inmate barracks, and an incinerator pit is located near the camp entrance. The camp is ringed by several concrete guard towers. The entrance to the camp consists of a rail yard, with connections back to the heartland of the GSR. Category:Free City of Rockfall Category:Prisons Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:SPADES Party Category:Communism